


Graduation

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Graduation Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cute, F/M, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette and her friends are graduated from high school.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay class tomorrow is Graduation"

The students cheered expect for Lila Rossi.

School bell rings

Everyone runs out of school.

Alya and Marinette walked.

Marinette said "I can't wait til graduation"

Lila sees Marinette talks to Alya.

Lila growled

Tomorrow is Graduation

Sabine and Tom helped Marinette prepared for graduation.

Alya's parents helped her prepare.

"Thank you for coming today please get your diplomas"

Everyone get their diplomas.

Marinette began her graduation speech.

"My fellow students you must be smart and independent people and now we're graduated"

Crowd cheers


	2. Chapter 2

After graduated from High school, Everyone is having a party at Marinette's House.

Marinette said "Attention everyone a toast to college"

Alya and Nino blushed after they kissed.

Marinette and Adrien blushed after they kissed.

Rose and Juleka blushed after they kissed.

Everyone cheered

However Lila see everyone cheering

Lila growled


End file.
